It's amazing that I love you
by dolorussven
Summary: Fiona Gilman terkubur di dalam kuburan arang dan abu, dari api dan belerang; namun tubuhnya bangkit pada hari ketiga dari dalam air yang membaptisnya sebagai manusia baru. —Priestess/Enchantress • AU, timeline discrepancies, self-loathing, internalized homophobia, racism, unreliable narrator, major character death.


it's amazing that i love you.

**disclaimer:** identity v (c) netease.

**warnings:** ooc. manor, au. unreliable narrator, (untreated) mental illness. (internalized) homophobia. timeline discrepancies. near-death experience. racism. bold and italic abuse.

**sinopsis:** fiona gilman terkubur di dalam kuburan arang dan abu, dari api dan belerang; namun tubuhnya bangkit pada hari ketiga dari dalam air yang membaptisnya sebagai manusia baru.

**note:** setelah ganti ke pc, priestess langsung jadi main chara gw grgr tangan gw gbs fastrep buat pake parfum. dan—ini ditulis setelah gw nonton joker.

**note 2:** gw gatau canon waktu event identity v kapan tepatnya; dari lore-nya patricia, gw kira sekitar jaman-jaman perbudakan masih wajar (sebelum 1790an-sekitar 1863 (perbudakan dilarang di amerika… thanks abe))—TAPI timeline dari wiki nulis doctor, gardener, lawyer, sama thief "main" di tahun 1898. sekalipun gue make tahun 1898 buat era dalam fic ini… ga mungkin orang rasis kayak ibunya fiona (dalam fic ini) ga ada. jadi uhhh, penggunaan slang/budaya yang ga akurat pada jamannya?

**note 3:** crossposted di ao3 juga demi tag. ga semua hal yang tertulis di sini ada karena kiasan indah, beberapa kalimat punya makna literal.

**note4:** apakah aku, dengan kemalasan mahaagung yang tak dapat dibenahi, mengedit ini sebelum publikasi? tidak. apakah aku, dengan niat yang sudah nyaris nol untuk menulis, berniat untuk membaca ulang ini untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada? g. (tp sumpah kapan2 gw edit kalo gw niahhht)

.

* * *

.

Ibunya tak pernah menyukai _negro kotor keparat_—

Tapi tuhan-nya tak memandang manusia lain lebih tinggi dari manusia lainnya, karena semua manusia adalah debu yang tidak signifikan. Bukanlah apa-apa, manusia dibanding tuhan-nya. Semua manusia sama derajatnya. _Dari debu menjadi debu_—namun ia adalah unik, karena ia berasal dari api; dirinya bagaikan pelita dalam dunia yang fana dan hampa tanpa pengetahuan akan kebenaran yang telah lewat, sedang lewat, dan akan lewat.

_Haruskah semua pertanyaan di dunia ini memiliki jawaban?_

**Tuhan, tolong—**

Fiona Gilman adalah seorang **perempuan**. Apa yang ada di antara selangkangannya seketika melumpuhkannya pada prospek masa depan yang baik; hidupnya akan selamanya bergantung pada pria gadun mana yang lebih dahulu mencintainya, atau yang benar-benar kebelet untuk mendapatkan perempuan yang bisa mereka panggil _istri._ Fiona Gilman tak menyukai itu semua, tapi berdasarkan apa yang **(tidak)** _ada_ di antara selangkangannya, ia tidak sepantasnya berpendapat **melawan **apa yang **ibunya **sebut sebagai _**kodratnya.**_

Apa itu kodrat? _Semua manusia adalah binatang._ Mamalia—adalah _binatang_, kan?

Ketika matahari telah sepenuhnya berdiri tegak di atas langit biru dan radiasinya memaksa wanita itu untuk mengipaskan rok panjangnya untuk mengadakan angin pada antara kakinya, Fiona bilang, "Aku tak berkeringat."

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan itu—ia hanya merasa kalau ia perlu mengatakan itu. Wanita itu menoleh padanya, tak sedikitpun berhenti melakukan apa yang ia lakukan. "Pakaianmu seperti penari telanjang. Pakaianku seperti suster gereja." Ia berhenti, lalu dengan maksud mengolok, menyatukan kedua tangan lalu meletakkannya di depan dadanya seraya merapalkan: "_Mea culpa; confiteor Deo omnipotenti_." [1]—seperti suster yang ia temui di panti asuhan dekat rumah ibadah.

Ketika tuhan-nya menghampirinya pada hari yang dijanjikan seperti Gabriel kala ia menyampaikan kabar gembira pada wanita perawan Maria itu, ia tak segera percaya. _Ini adalah __**pencobaan**__ dari ibunya_, suara rasionalnya berbisik. _Bukan, bukan,_ suara di belakang kepalanya menjelaskan: _sesungguhnya ini adalah __**ujian **__dari tuhan_. Sisi skeptis yang lama ia kubur untuk menghidupi iman palsu yang tak ia percayai menggali kuburnya kembali, dan menyerahkan padanya suatu ilham: **ikutilah kata hatimu.**

"Kalau begitu, lepas bajumu."

_Tuhan-nya tak pernah tidur._

"Bila aku adalah seorang suster sungguhan, aku mungkin sudah menyelamkan kepalamu ke dalam wadah air untuk menyucikanmu." Ia tertawa, menghela napas, lalu terkekeh, diantara napasnya yang dihela. Ia bilang, "Apa yang ingin kau lihat di balik pakaian ini, Fiona?"

Fiona harap tuhan-nya tertidur, saat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdebar—dan lahirnya keinginan **kotor **untuk meraih Patricia karena senyum dan tawanya yang ringan itu melambungkan hatinya melewati samsara yang menghantarkannya langsung pada nirvana. Ia tak memegang kendali ataupun mampu mendengar suara hatinya yang telah mencapai awan-awan; **jangan lakukan apa yang kau pikirkan.**

_Tapi bukankah aku __**boleh **__mengikuti apa yang kuinginkan?_

…haruskah pertanyaan itu memiliki _jawaban_? Dosakah ia bila mengharapkan sebuah pertanda? Ya, tidak; boleh, tidak boleh. Benar, salah. Bersih, _**kotor**_—

"Kau ingin melihat tanda seorang budak?" tanyanya, namun tanpa sedikitpun implikasi kedengkian yang ia tujukan pada Fiona.

_Bukan, bukan—ah, bukan!_

Pasti menyenangkan, bila tuhan-nya bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam hati orang lain. Pasti menyenangkan, bila tuhan-nya berbicara padanya setelah seratus tahun hening yang ia lalui seperti kemarin. Pasti menyenangkan, jemari mereka berdua, bertaut seperti tak ada hari lain yang akan datang menghampiri mereka dengan **penghakiman.**

Ia hanya _berharap_. Akalnya yang muram hanya mampu berharap karena _berpikir _bukanlah kemahirannya.

Tuhan datang mengendap-endap padanya. Fantasi kotornya mungkin tak sedap dipandang tuhan-nya yang enggan berbicara padanya, kendati sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka berbicara. Ia mengangkat tangannya, berusaha untuk tersenyum—jujur, mudah? "E-eh, tidak—aku… aku hanya ingin—_maaf._"

Ia menyerah.

_("Lemah.")_

Kata suaranya. Patricia berpura-pura tak mendengar; ia menautkan alisnya bingung, namun keingintahuannya tak cukup terdorong untuk mencari tahu lebih tentang makna di balik kata itu. Dunia, pun, berpura-pura tak mendengar, namun _kosmik tahu_. Tuhan-nya tahu. Dan tuhan-nya mungkin melarang. Jantungnya yang berdebar kencang bagaikan isyarat untuk tetap **diam** dan _jangan bertingkah atas apa yang hatinya kehendaki._

Atau murka **Tuhan** akan hadir menghajar bumi, _belerang _dan _banjir besar_ bagaikan **hari akhir**. Dan api tak akan melahirkannya kembali.

Dunia tak mungkin melihat sama persis seperti apa yang ia _lihat_ (_persepsi,_ adalah hal yang unik bagi tiap manusia yang memiliki akal, tak terkecuali dirinya, tak peduli seberapa buruk dan tidak berguna). Dunia tak akan menyukai apa yang hatinya rasakan.

_Tapi_, Fiona bilang pada rasionalnya untuk membenarkan perasaannya, _duniaku rasanya hanyalah dia._

"Terserah katamu."

Ia mengingat api, dan sabda tuhan-nya yang membuat jarinya _memetik._ Korek api di antara jemarinya. Pikirannya tak sedikitpun tiba pada kebencian yang ia tujukan untuk ayah yang meninggalkannya ketika bola matanya bergelimang dengan lidah api yang menjilat rumah dan isinya. Ketika api menyelimutinya, ia mengingat pembelajaran ibunya, tentang burung yang memiliki api pada paruhnya, untuk lantas membakar hutan untuk mencari makanan. [2]

Ia mengingat ibunya, dan hatinya yang tak mampu **membenci** (ibunya), berdebar di antara rusuknya. [3]

Lalu api membungkus tubuhnya, dan ia terlahir kembali; _tabula rasa._

—Seperti burung _phoenix_, ia suka berandai, terjebak dalam fantasi yang menyesatkan sesuai apa yang ibunya cerca sejak sepanjang yang ia ingat—kemudian seratus tahun telah berlalu tanpa ingatan apapun.

Tapi ia memiliki satu pegangan, bahwa tuhan-nya mengetahui segala hal. Yang telah berlalu, sedang berlangsung, dan akan tiba. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada pengetahuan dan pengharapan pada tuhan yang akan menerangi tiap langkah yang ia ambil, termaksud—

"Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan."

Ia memandang manor yang menjulang tinggi. Tuhan-nya. **Di sini.**

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ada suara yang memanggilnya, di dalam kepalanya—tuhan-nya, berbicara. Hatinya berbisik, _"Andakah di sana, Tuhan-ku?"_

Haruskah pertanyaannya dijawab oleh tuhan yang menantikan dirinya, di sisi manapun ia terkekang?

_Haruskah semua pertanyaan di dunia ini memiliki jawaban?_

"Kau beda, Gilman."

_Kontrol._ Ia tak pernah memiliki kendali atas apapun di hidupnya—dari ayahnya yang mengajarinya mengendarai sepeda (tangannya pada stang, namun ayahnya memegang kendali atas lengannya dari depan), ibu dan buku di perpustakaan raksasa di rumahnya _("Jangan kau coba-coba membaca buku bodoh dan menjadi sama seperti ayahmu yang delusian!"),_ hingga tiket kapal menuju Kalkuta, negeri antah-berantah yang tak sampai ia pijaki.

Namun ia tak membenci.

"_Orang-orang sepertimu_ memandangku seperti aku hanyalah kotoran—tapi kau…." Ia menghela napas. Frustrasi jelas pada suaranya yang tegang untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Pertemanannya dengan Fiona adalah suatu hal yang rapuh—_ia putih, kau hitam; orang-orang seperti kita… tak akan setara dengan mereka, Patricia,_ seumur hidupnya ibunya mengingatkan, seperti hal itu tertulis pada suatu kitab suci yang tak pernah ditulis—dan ia tak berani untuk menggoyangkan tali itu.

"Kau tidak."

"Itu karena…." Fiona mengayunkan kakinya. Lehernya terasa panas. Ia _ingin _bilang. Ia **tidak boleh** bilang—kata-katanya tak dapat melantun keluar dari mulutnya. Bila apa yang ia lakukan mampu berucap lebih keras dibandingkan apa yang ia katakan, mungkin ia akan melakukan_nya_. Patricia—

—netra emasnya redup.

"Karena…."

_Karena—?_

Ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya. **Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya**. Patricia selalu—orang-orang seperti Patricia adalah suatu hal yang kotor (seharusnya). (Bersama) _Patricia selalu_ (membuat Fiona memikirkan perilaku durjana nan) _**kotor**_—meraih tangannya, menggandengnya hingga mereka tiba pada suaka yang menawarkan keamanan utuh dari monster yang mengejar, mendaratkan kecupan pada permukaan kulitnya yang adalah kanvas terindah yang tak perlu ia lukiskan apapun, karena ia sudah sempurna dan **cantik**, apa adanya.

Fiona menelan salivanya. Sayangnya perasaan malunya tak ikut tertelan. Bila ikut, mungkin Fiona sudah melonjak dan meraih temannya.

Ia ingin **mencium** Patricia—tuhan, ini… homo, sesat, dan melanggar **kodrat perempuannya**, tapi ia tak memiliki kendali atas hatinya yang menjatuhkan diri pada Patricia, di hari ketika tangannya membalut perban pada abdomen dan lengannya—khawatir, aroma herbal dan kutuk beraduk, membawanya ke dalam suaka palsu di tengah permainan sengit dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan.

Keinginan tak sucinya—dosa terbesarnya, namun juga yang paling indah yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Tuhanku…."

"Tuhanmu…?"

Monster yang mengejar mereka… Pemburu itu—bukanlah apa-apa dibanding monster yang adalah hatinya sendiri, mengurung diri di dalam penjara fiksi dan enggan keluar. Bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia tak menanggapinya—namun setelah Patricia membawa pelita pada langkahnya memasuki manor ini… ia menangkapnya; monster yang adalah dirinya, di balik penjara itu. Ibunya mengurungnya di sana, menangis dan mengertakkan giginya, seorang diri.

_Dirinya yang sebenarnya._

Validasi tak didapat, perbaikan dilakukan—pembenahan sukses, kebenaran pun ditelan kegelapan. Tak ada yang perlu tahu, **bahwa anak perempuan**_**nya**_** tidak normal.**

_Apa itu normal?_

Bila akalnya dapat digunakan untuk berpikir komprehensif, ia mungkin tak perlu memiliki pertanyaan itu di dalam kepalanya. Tapi—_tidak semua pertanyaan di dunia ini harus memiliki jawaban_; tuhan-nya tak mungkin _mampu _menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Semua manusia sama di hadapan-nya, ya?" ia mengangkat bahunya pada Patricia. Sedangkan temannya tak sedikitpun mengubah ekspresinya. Fiona tahu ia menunggu sebuah penjelasan—tuhan-nya selalu tahu segala hal yang akan terjadi. "Kau dan aku… kia tak berbeda. Kau pun, manusia. Sama sepertiku. Kita semua sama. Di hadapan-nya."

Ia nampak tak puas, tapi perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Fiona.

(Fiona merunduk. Jangan, jangan, _**jangan**_—)

"Kau tidak marah?"

Ia bertanya, ketika perlakuannya (membuat wajah Fiona memerah padam) selesai. Fiona merasa kepalanya panas. Pipinya memerah—sentuhannya, dan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti tadi… Fiona menunduk, jangan sampai mata mereka bertemu. Atau mungkin Patricia akan meninggalkannya, karena ia _tidak normal_. Karena ia kotor dan hina dan pendosa dengan _pemikiran bejat_, sedangkan Patricia tidak (pantas untuknya). "T-tidak."

"Bila aku memukulmu pun, kau tidak akan marah?"

"…apa kau akan memukulku?"

Patricia tersenyum. _Tenanglah, hai jantung._ "Apa kau akan marah kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku?"

Fiona mengingat air di dalam hidungnya—cahaya matahari pagi dan rasa pahit di dalam mulutnya. Ketika ia menyeruak keluar dari air setelah seratus tahun, api yang membakar masa lalunya, dengan suara tuhan yang membimbingnya ke mari, ke tempat ini, dan bukan menuju Kalkuta.

Dari antara arang dan reruntuhan kehidupan lalunya, ia membawa sedikit sekali kepingan dirinya yang telah berlalu. "Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Karena kau dan aku… _beda_—"

"Patricia, kau temanku." Fiona memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. Ia menginginkan **lebih**—tapi orang bodoh tidak boleh egois. Orang bodoh seperti dirinya tak boleh menginginkan lebih banyak dari apa yang telah diberikan padanya. Dadanya sesak ketika ia mengulang, _"Kau temanku."_

Lidahnya terasa pahit.

Tapi begitulah kehidupan.

Dan bila hatinya menginginkan lebih… ia merasa **kotor.**

Tapi begitulah kehidupan.

_Que sera, sera._

"A-ah, kalau begitu…" Patricia tersenyum padanya. Mengendap-endap untuk melintasi sebuah garis antara dirinya dan Fiona yang hanya ada untuknya, ia mencoba untuk meraih tangan Fiona. Ketika tangannya sudah dekat dengan ujung jemari Fiona, ia kembali mundur, takut tak pantas dan lancang, seperti apa yang telah diajarkan sejak ia kecil—namun Fiona meraih tangannya.

Lancang—tapi ini adalah hal yang ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan Patricia bahwa mereka _adalah _teman. Mereka **hanyalah **teman. Tidak ada motif lain. Bukan karena ia ingin menyentuh tangannya, atau menautkan jarinya dengan Patricia. Atau apapun—

Apakah Patricia mampu merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dari sentuhan ini, atau hanya tangannya yang dingin dan gemetar yang terasa ketika ia mengurung telapak tangannya dengan miliknya? Perempuan itu memandang kedua tangan Fiona yang mengimpit tangan kanannya, lalu pada Fiona yang memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu… tak mungkin, kan, aku memukulmu… temanku?"

Fion tersenyum—ia, sekali lagi, bilang pada Patricia (dan mendustai dirinya sendiri), berbisik—

.

* * *

.

Emily Dyer adalah wanita serbabisa yang selalu bisa diandalkan semua orang yang bertemu dengannya. Namun bila bersama-sama dengan orang pintar yang jelas berada di atasnya, Fiona merasa tak mampu bersaing atau bahkan setara dengan dengan akal mereka. Wanita itu adalah dokter, segala pengetahuannya ilmiah dan terbukti. Apa yang Fiona ketahui hanyalah dari buku yang telah ia baca, bertahun-tahun lama, dan ia pun tak menyelesaikan sekolah untuk mendapat sertifikat kerja.

Pengetahuannya hanyalah tentang moral; baik-buruk, benar-salah, **bersih-kotor**—

Meskipun tahu mana yang_ bersih_ dan yang **kotor**, ia selalu mendapati dirinya menyeberang untuk menentang norma yang ada di masyarakat, terlebih setelah Patricia.

Bersama orang-orang pintar membuat dirinya merasa tak berguna—ia melihat si montir dan gadis buta itu berbicara tentang suatu… hal robotik (?), menengahi meja bundar di tengah taman. Tak jauh dari sana, pesulap dan ahli parfum, bersama koboi… tuan Ellis, Martha, dan uh, Kevin… kan? Fiona menghela napas. Mungkin sudah waktunya mengingat nama orang-orang di manor ini.

Tapi nama dan wajah sulit sekali melekat pada ingatannya; semuanya terlihat sama bagi pikirannya, bila sebentar saja ia tinggalkan tak tersentuh, semuanya beraduk menjadi tak jelas dan Fiona dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan, _mana wajah orang yang bernama Eli?_ Ingatannya payah.

"Oh—" seseorang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Fiona. "Hei, hei! Gilman! Gilman, kan?!"

Suara itu… nona koordinator—ah, bukan. Wanita ini membawa keranjang berisi botol-botol alkohol. Apakah orang suci seperti pendeta boleh meminumnya? …boleh, kan? Siapa nama wanita ini… _Emma?_ Mungkin Emma. Ia mengingat ada seorang Emma, tapi ia… tak begitu familiar dengan wanita yang ada di pikirannya….

"Halo!" ia membalas, membuat wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Giginya yang agak kuning tak sedikitpun menjadi masalah baginya untuk tersenyum lebar, dari ujung pipi ke ujung lainnya. Fiona berpikir, bila ia dapat tersenyum selebar itu, mungkin hatinya yang konstan beraduk dalam konflik akan baik-baik saja. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hidupnya untuk melayani, lagipula. Seumur hidupnya. Ia tak punya kendali atas apapun. Ia melayani keinginan ibunya yang menginginkan anak perempuan yang **normal **dan _bersemu bila laki-laki menggombalinya_, ia melayani pada gereja kecil di kampung halamannya—bahkan sebelum ia mati pun, menjelang hidupnya yang diperbaharui, ia melayani tuhan-nya.

Seumur hidupnya.

Ia tidak muak.

Ia tidak (boleh) muak, karena hidupnya yang ini **bukanlah miliknya.** Kesempatan untuk memegang kemudi telah lama berlalu baginya.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku melihatmu sendirian, daritadi." Ujarnya.

Membiarkan pikirannya melayang memikirkan hal-hal lain. Ia menyukai orang lain yang mengisi ruang kosong di antara percakapan yang tak ia lahirkan, namun ia tak mempunyai orang lain, karena orang lain yang ia suka untuk melakukan itu adalah Patricia, dan Patricia tidak sedang di sini. Orang bodoh tidak boleh meminta lebih dari apa yang telah diberikan padanya. "Kau butuh teman? Aku adalah pendengar yang baik loh."

"Aku tidak—"

_Mulutnya, pikirannya, dan hatinya ia jadikan kuburan atas percakapan yang tak mampu ia ciptakan._

"Ah, mungkin aku butuh…."

Wanita itu tersenyum, lebar. Tangannya yang menggenggam leher botol minuman keras ia lingkarkan pada bahu Fiona, dan kemudian wanita itu menyeretnya menuju sisi lain manor; jauh dari mata-mata, jauh dari orang lain. Jauh dari Patricia yang mungkin akan mencarinya setelah urusannya selesai.

Ia tidak biasa pergi bersama orang yang tak ia kenali.

Terakhir ia pergi bersama orang yang tak ia kenali… ia dibaringkan di atas altar batu, seperti Abraham yang mengimani titah Tuhan untuk membunuh anak laki-lakinya sebagai persembahan. Ia menangis ketika orang yang mengikatnya menjerit, merutuk Tuhan dan menghantamkan kepala Fiona pada altar batu tempatnya berbaring, berulang-ulang hingga ia pun ikut menjerit dan dijawab oleh hampa—dan usai semua penderitaan itu… orang itu melepaskannya.

Ia tak mengingat banyak, setelah itu. Ia menyalahi trauma berat yang kepalanya lalui.

Namun ia mengingat, tulisan pada buku yang seharusnya dapat dengan mudah ia baca menjadi berlarian kesana-kemari, berantakan, dan tak beraturan—ia mengingat wajah orang-orang baru yang ia temui tak lagi dengan mudah melekat pada ingatannya. Ia mengingat lagu yang ia dengar dengan sempurna, namun ketika ia ingin mereproduksinya lagi, ia tak mampu mengulanginya dengan tepat.

Dan ketika seluruh hidupnya terancam untuk runtuh menjadi bukan apa-apa selain reruntuhan wanita ideal untuk pria idaman yang ibunya bentuk sejak ia kecil, tuhan-nya datang dan menawarkannya permulaan hidup yang baru.

(Diakhiri dengan api penyucian, diawali dengan air baptisan.)

Sayang, ia masih **tidak normal**—bila ia kembali normal, jantungnya tak mungkin berdebar kuat di dekat Patricia. Tak mungkin ia memiliki fantasi liar seperti—menggandeng tangan perempuan itu. Mendekapnya erat layaknya _**sepasang**_… ah—menghirup aroma kutuk dan herbal dari helaian rambutnya, mengunci bibirnya dengan milik Patricia yang setiap hari mengundangnya untuk merealisasikan durjananya—

**Kotor.**

Ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya, wanita itu melepaskan Fiona pada ruang makan besar, tempat Emily duduk dan menyantap kue kering. Emma—sepanjang ingatan Fiona, wanita ini adalah Emma—segera mengambil posisi duduk dan membuka botol minumnya, lalu meneguk seperti tak ada hari esok untuk menikmati rasanya.

"Jadi, uh," ia memulai—alkohol tercium kuat pada keringatnya, tapi Fiona tak berhak untuk berkomentar seperti itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Apa aku terlihat bermasalah?"

"Yep. Aku dapat melihatnya dari ujung lain ruangan."

Fiona menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya ia angkat—gestur defensif yang membuat _Emma _mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Karena tuhan selalu bersamanya. Walau ia mengkhawatirkan Patricia, dan tuhan-nya tak memberi balasan tentang masa depan yang menanti perempuan itu… ia **harus **bisa percaya bahwa Patricia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau ingin minum?" ia bertanya. Satu botol disodorkan pada Fiona, yang menggelengkan kepalanya; ia tidak ingin. Ia mengingat minuman itu yang sempat membuat ahli parfum kelimpungan pada suatu ketika, Fiona mengingatnya jelas seperti kemarin; bola matanya yang tak fokus, pikirannya yang melalangbuana entah kemana… bila orang seformal dan seanggun ahli parfum itu bisa terlihat memiliki pikiran yang kosong dengan minuman itu, Fiona tak mau membayangkan akan terlihat seperti apa dirinya.

Konyol, mungkin. **Idiot.**

"Dengar, Fiona… aku memiliki bar, di tempatku berasal." Ia meneguk lagi, lagi, dan_ lagi_. Lalu ketika botol pertama sudah habis, ia kembali membuka botol lain. Alkohol semakin tercium pada peluh dan rambutnya, Emily pun, menatap pengkonsumsian alkohol itu dengan khawatir, namun tak sampai untuk menghentikannya. Fiona rasa—ah, tuhan-nya bilang… sesuai apa yang hati kecilnya pikirkan.

Wanita ini berusaha untuk melupakan _sesuatu._

"Patronku pun suka bercerita." Ia bilang. Fiona teringat—Fiona pernah mampir ke bar. Tepat sebelum ia pergi bersama orang jahat itu. _Ia mencari ayahnya._ Masih mengharapkan ayahnya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar, atau berkelahi di gang sempit dekat bar, mabuk dan tak memegang kendali atas perilakunya. Apapun itu terdengar ideal, karena Fiona tak mau menerima **kenyataan** bahwa ayahnya meninggalkannya. "Kau mungkin akan merasa lebih baik bila kau menceritakan isi hatimu pada orang lain, seperti para orang tua itu. Aku pendengar yang baik, ingat kan?"

_Dunia tidak mungkin menerimanya._

….

Mungkin Emma adalah **pendengar** yang baik, tapi apakah **mulutnya **mampu menjaga rahasia dengan baik?

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ia balas, kaki fiktif dalam kepalanya melangkah mundur dari garis yang memisahkan ketegangan pada hatinya dengan ketenangan dalam jiwanya. _Tidak._ Dunia tidak siap untuknya. Untuk abnormalitas yang levelnya adalah **dia **seorang. Tidak sekarang, atau kapanpun. Selama ia bernapas. Hingga dunia terbelah dua. Liang lahat pun tak akan ia biarkan mendengar rahasianya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan."

_Ayahku meninggalkanku, ibuku membenci diriku._

**Patricia; **cantik, manis, dan_**sempurna.**_

(_Segala hal_ yang **bukanlah dia**; _segala hal_ yang **ibunya** inginkan menjadi _dirinya_.)

**Mengapa ia seperti ini?**

_Haruskah pertanyaan _itu_ memiliki jawaban?_

Perlukah ia mendapatkan jawaban atas segala kemalangan yang melindas dirinya tanpa memberinya sedikitpun ruang untuk bernapas? Apakah ia _ingin _mengetahui jawabannya?

"Fiona…."

Aku baik-baik saja. Ia ingin bilang, namun suaranya tidak keluar. Air matanya meleleh kemudian, ketika ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap matanya yang perih, ia menyadarinya. Dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini, mungkin Emma akan memaksanya lebih lagi. Tapi hatinya telah tetap untuk tak mengucapkan apapun—yang namanya rahasia sebaiknya tak diucapkan, atau hal itu bukan lagi pantas disebut rahasia.

"Tidak—"

"…oke." Wanita itu berbisik lirih. Emma masih memandangnya. Emily pun, demikian. Entah sejak kapan ia berhenti mengunyah. Emma berdiri dari kursinya, ia meletakkan satu botol di hadapan Fiona yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir—lelah, ia sudah lelah menyimpan semuanya, tapi rahasia yang mengancam dirinya esensinya sangatlah **kotor**, dan _tidak normal_. Ia lelah bersembunyi, tapi **sembunyi **adalah syarat terpenting dan terutama agar tak ada orang yang tahu.

Tapi sesungguhnya… ia lelah.

_Tapi ia __**tidak boleh**__ beristirahat._

Tuhan… apakah ini **kesalahan**?

Ia dijawab dengan hampa.

_Haruskah semua pertanyaan di dunia ini memiliki jawaban?_

….

**Ia **memilih untuk **diam.**

"_Oke_, Fiona… aku… bila kau membutuhkanku… aku bersedia mendengarkanmu." Emma mendorong kursi tempatnya duduk, berdiri dan berjalan menuju Fiona. Jemarinya mengelus punggungnya yang terbungkuk ke depan untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang enggan berhenti. "Cari aku, _Demi_—kamarku bersebelahan dengan Emma. Kau tidak mungkin melewatkannya."

**Demi** (penekanan untuk mengingat, tapi Fiona tahu itu tak berarti apa-apa karena ingatannya payah)**,** pergi dengan aura hangat alkohol dan kepala yang ringan. Fiona menghapus air matanya, tak lama setelah wanita itu pergi. Emily memandangnya, namun tak mengatakan apapun. Mata wanita itu tertuju pada botol minum yang terletak di depan Fiona. Namun ia menghela napas, lalu ikut pergi meninggalkan Fiona.

.

* * *

.

Ia selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk mengingat wajah orang lain.

Namun Patricia di hari itu, dengan wajahnya yang berpeluh dan darah mengalir dari hidung dan bibirnya yang berdarah—Fiona menghafal tiap lekukannya, familiar seperti fajar di pagi hari, dan ramah seperti rembulan pada sunyi malam. Ia mengingat rumahnya, kayu yang terbakar dengan dupa harum di tengah ruangan. Patricia memiliki aroma herbal dari negeri Timur yang tak pernah Fiona kunjungi, namun kontras itu tak membuat Fiona tidak merasa nyaman dan tenang; perempuan itu mengingatkan Fiona pada rumahnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan Demi. Tidak ada orang. Ia ingin mengembalikan botol yang kemarin diberikan padanya. Bolehkah ia meletakkannya di depan pintu kamarnya saja? Ah, tapi—mengingat wanita itu dan kebiasaan kompulsifnya untuk minum terus dan terus, mungkin ia harus menunggu.

Jadi ia berjalan kembali, menuju ruang tengah, menuju taman.

Dan ia melihat Patricia—ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, wajahnya masam. Dan di hadapannya, Emily berdiri, mengucapkan sesuatu dengan wajah acuh-tak-acuh. Emily mengatakan sesuatu pada Patricia, dan perempuan itu kini tak senang, Fiona ingin mengikutsertakan dirinya ke dalam percakapan, namun hatinya tak mengizinkan.

"—anda perlu menolongnya, Nona Dorval." Emily bilang—selamanya formal, selamanya tak akan Fiona inginkan, terlibat bincang-bincang empat mata dengan wanita cemerlang dan kritis sepertinya. Ia jauh berbeda, dibanding wanita itu; tak mungkin ada topik yang mampu otaknya ikuti bila yang memulai percakapan adalah wanita itu. "Kau tahu tuhannya tidak nyata."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" suaranya dipenuhi dengan dengki—pada Emily. Fiona menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik almari, tangannya memeluk botol seolah hidupnya bergantung pada minuman itu. "Nyata atau tidak, tuhan-nya masih memiliki akal sehat untuk memandang semua manusia sederajat, _tak peduli apapun warna kulitnya_."

Ah.

Fiona mendekap botolnya. Semakin erat. Bersiap untuk apapun itu yang akan diucapkan oleh sang dokter. "Ia _sakit._"

_Dementia praecox _[4], kata wanita itu, menjelaskan, suaranya seolah berandai-andai bahwa lawan bicaranya tahu apa yang ia sampaikan. _Keadaan di mana seseorang mulai kehilangan kewarasannya,_ terangnya, lalu dibarengi dengan itu, sang dokter melambaikan tangannya seraya berbalik, dan bilang, "Bila ia terus memakan delusinya, pikirannya akan **lumpuh.** Kau ingin melihatnya menjadi sinting, Nona Dorval?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari temannya, Fiona segera meninggalkan lokasi itu (menguping bukanlah hal yang baik). Kemanapun bukan masalah; ia tahu tak ada yang percaya bahwa tuhan membimbingnya kemari—tuhan memberikannya sebuah karunia bagi hidupnya yang terkutuk; kesempatan kedua, untuk membenahi dirinya, untuk menormalkan dirinya.

_Semua orang tidak percaya._

Apa lagi yang harus ditanggalkan daripadanya, agar ia diterima oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tanpa perlu memperlihatkan dirinya yang menyedihkan di belakang jeruji besi yang adalah hatinya yang tanpa ampun membenci dirinya yang sesungguhnya?

Ketika itu, tuhan-nya membawa kakinya berlari menuju satu ruangan yang familiar—namun hatinya diremas dengan perasaan takut ketika ia duduk di muka pintu ruangan itu. Tangannya membuka paksa botol yang ada pada dekapannya, lalu mulai meneguk. Tremor pada tubuhnya ia abaikan kala ia mengingat Demi, dan suatu perjalanan ziarah wanita itu menuju utopia yang membuatnya melupakan pilu pada hatinya. Mungkin ini dapat menuntunnya pada jalan setapak yang sama seperti Demi.

Semakin lama ia duduk di sana, semakin banyak minum yang ia teguk, semakin merah pula wajahnya—kepalanya semakin ringan, dan ia mendapati kekeh ringan melarikan diri dari mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang lucu; ia mengingat Patricia. Suaranya enak untuk didengar. Ketika ia mencoba untuk bergurau dengan Fiona, mengisi ruang kosong di antara mereka dengan topik picisan yang lebih buruk bila dibandingkan dengan, _"Cuaca yang menyenangkan, kan—"_

"Fiona?"

Ia berpikir tentang tuhan-nya dan **rahasia **yang mereka tutupi dari dunia ini; _Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar raungan hari akhir._ Aroma belerang seperti kematian yang telah karib bagi pikirannya. Tak ada jeritan, tak ada suara—sunyi-senyap seperti menyapu debu. Dibandingkan dengan tuhan-nya, dunia ini bukanlah apa-apa selain debu yang suatu saat akan ditiup dan berlalu.

"Apa yang kau—kau meminum _Dovlin_? …apakah itu diizinkan dalam _agamamu_?"

Ketika sepasang tangan membantu tubuhnya untuk berdiri, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma herbal dan lumpur. Sedikit anyir darah, tapi demikianlah hidup di manor ini. Tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas ranjang—matanya berkunang-kunang menatap langit-langit redup. "…kau tidak meminum setengah botolnya namun kau menjadi lebih mabuk dariku, tiga botol melewati tengah malam. Hehe, lucu sekali—Fiona, hei, kau dengar? Bangun sebentar. Lepas bajumu."

"'_ga,"_

"Bajumu basah kuyup karena ketumpahan Dovlin. Lepas atau kau akan sakit."

Perintahnya terdengar lembut—tapi ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Patricia beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang gaya busananya yang mirip seperti pelacur. Ia menggeleng lagi ketika tangan orang itu menariknya untuk berdiri dan berusaha untuk membujuknya melepaskan pakaiannya. Orang itu menghela napas.

Fiona menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Tungguuu,"_

"Hm?"

Tubuhnya kembali dibaringkan di atas ranjang asing itu, aroma herbal dan tanah gembur seperti hujan telah menghunjam bumi mengisi indera penciumannya. Ia merasakan senyuman terkembang pada bibirnya, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sampai pada lawan bicaranya dengan makna yang berbeda: _"Jangan…."_

"Jangan…?"

Orang itu terus mengulangi perkataannya seperti kaset—tapi Fiona tidak keberatan, ia tahu apa yang ia katakan tak sampai pada akal siapapun orang ini. Ia pun tak tahu apa yang ia ingin katakan. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah tenang menyapu, kala orang itu membuka mulutnya. Mungkin karena wewangian herbal menggantung di udara, atau karena orang ini memiliki aura yang seperti _itu._

_Seperti itu._

Menghipnotis; membawa tentram kemanapun angin melambungkan suaranya. Fiona memejamkan matanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Ia mengingat Patricia (_mungkinkah?—_**bolehkah?**), dan hatinya yang mendadak berdebar keras seperti gemuruh badai di ujung horizon.

"Patricia…." Ia bilang. Karena hanya itu yang rasanya pantas untuk ia katakan untuk menjadi penjelas bagi lawan bicaranya. _Sebuah nama_—satu keinginan tabu yang tak layak untuk disuarakan, betapa hina dan tercelanya, apapun itu yang dilahirkan dalam pikirannya yang tak cemerlang.

Sebuah nama, untuk membuka kotak terlarang yang seharusnya selamanya disimpan di sebuah rak yang jauh dari jangkauan mata yang dapat melihat, terkubur selamanya. Sebuah nama yang membuka kotak itu, melahirkan cela dan dusta yang terus bertumpuk menjadi dosa yang tak dapat ditebus.

Di dasar kotak itu, harapan dan pengampunan,

(—dan validasi bahwa ia _layak atas hidupnya_. Ia bukanlah apa yang pikirannya gambarkan; perempuan hina, kotor, penuh cela, buruk rupa, dan cacat, luar-dalam, karena mencintai apa yang seharusnya _tidak _ia cintai. Mencintai apa yang seharusnya _tidak boleh_ ia cintai.)

_tapi Fiona tak melihatnya._

Tangan orang itu memaksanya untuk melepaskan pakaiannya—ia mendengar lirih suara kekehan dan helaan napas yang teratur. Herbal, dan natural aroma bumi dan hujan yang menghunjam turun tanpa ampun, seperti murka tuhan padanya.

"Hei." Orang itu memanggil, sedikit risih. Sangat dongkol. Fiona meronta—wajahnya memanas, ketika tangan orang itu menyelip pada bahunya, dan menyentuh lehernya. _"Kau bau."_

Tudungnya disibakkan terbuka, dan tangan hangat menyapu dahinya—"Ups. Wajahmu panas sekali,"—dan dadanya, lalu lengannya. Fiona menunduk, memberikan perlawanan yang tak berarti, ketika orang itu membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai menarik lepas balutan pakaian terakhir yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya—ia terkesiap.

"Fio—oh,"

Tangannya segera bergerak untuk menutupi apa yang seharusnya tertutup. Menutupi apa yang seharusnya tak boleh mata sembarang yang melihat. Ia mengingat Patricia, dan seberapa menyenangkannya, mungkin, bila sepasang mata keemasan itu yang menatap tubuhnya, terbaring _seperti ini_—fantasinya berlari mengejar mimpi basahnya; bibir perempuan itu yang menelusuri tiap senti kulitnya; ciuman ringan nan manis, dan bisikan—

"Fiona… apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"'gapapa—ehehe,"

_("Aku mencintaimu,")_

Kemudian permukaan kulitnya disentuh oleh suatu ramuan dingin yang kasar—ia memekik terkejut, menghentikan tawa tanpa humor yang sesekali keluar daripada mulutnya. "Fiona, apakah ini perbuatan Pemburu, atau masa lalumu?"

"Luka lama, luka lama… jangan… mmm—khawatir,"

Menyedihkan, atau pantas disyukuri, kalau ia mengingat kapan, di mana, dan siapa yang memberikan padanya luka di sekujur kulitnya. Ibunya konstan memberinya hukuman berupa cambuk kala pikirannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang menyelipkan bunga pada telinganya (ia selalu berpikir, _apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? _sebelum manor; sebelum Patricia), pria pada bar itu, yang meletakkannya seperti persembahan terbaik di altar batu itu. Ia masih mengingat luka yang terbuka dan menjerit, pada darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya sendiri, mencemooh.

"Kau tidak mungkin koheren untuk bicara padaku malam ini," helaan napas, dan kasur yang busanya mengempis untuk akomodasi bobot tambahan. "Geser sedikit, aku juga ingin tidur."

Fiona bergeser hingga lengannya menyentuh dinding (mendapat respon berupa helaan napas lelah dan gumaman, _"Bagus, bagus—ah, sial."_)—ranjang satu orang itu kini ditempati oleh dua orang. Fiona meraih orang itu untuk memeluknya—keserakahannya menghirup kuat-kuat aroma familiar dan ramah yang melekat pada tengkuk orang itu.

"Selamat malam, Fiona."

_("Aku juga mencintaimu," ia balas.)_

"Dadah." Ia tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Ketika ia terbangun, ia terbangun menatap langit-langit dan dinding yang nyaris seluruhnya ditumbuhi oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan yang beraneka warna selain _hijau_. Pot gantung dan pot dinding memenuhi pandangannya—di meja tulis di samping ranjang tempat ia terbangun, ia melihat Patricia.

Ada lingkaran hitam pada matanya dan bibir yang terluka, tapi belum sempat Fiona bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan ditujukan terlebih dahulu padanya: "Tidur nyenyak?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Fiona terlempar kembali pada kondisi tubuhnya—kepalanya terasa sakit dan perutnya memberontak, ingin muntah. Apa ia memakan sesuatu kemarin? Tentunya roti tawar di atas meja itu tidak kedaluwarsa… kan? Suhu dingin menyentuh punggung dan lengannya, membuatnya tersadar kalau ia tidak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya, selain pakaian dalamnya (puji tuhan?)

Dan Patricia duduk tak jauh darinya tidur—

Wajahnya memerah.

"Kau minum alkohol Demi, lalu tertidur di depan kamarku. Jadi aku melepaskan pakaianmu karena pakaianmu basah, keringat dan minumannya tumpah pada bajumu." Perempuan itu menerangkan—Fiona mengerang, ia tidak yakin otaknya mampu membedakan mana kiri dan kanan. Patricia tertawa. "Kau bau, omong-omong. Aku akan pinjamkan kau baju untuk kembali ke ruanganmu, tapi kembalikan setelah kau cuci."

"Bajuku…?"

"Aku sudah meletakkannya pada keranjang cucian."

"Apa yang terjadi pada… umm, matamu?"

Patricia meliriknya. Tangan kirinya meraih mata yang lebam. Jawabannya bukanlah jawaban gamblang—hanya sebuah implikasi yang menyatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan seseorang di dalam manor sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Siapa sangka _orang lemah seperti itu _mampu melemparkan tinju sekuat ini?" lalu, "Tidak sakit, kok."

_Bohong_, suara dalam kepalanya berbisik, **tuhan-nya** berbisik, memberitahu. Tapi perkara kecil seperti itu tak seharusnya dipermasalahkan karena ada informasi lain yang lebih baik digali. Ia kembali mendengar: sebuah nama, Emily—sang dokter…? "Kau bertengkar dengan Nona Dyer?"

Dan percakapan, tak mungkin ia ketahui dalam pengaruh jahat zat penyesat akal. Patricia berdebat dengan sang dokter. **Tentangmu.** _Tentangku?_ Hening. Fiona menarik napas, ia melihat ekspresi Patricia yang bingung, lantas bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Um."

"…kau mendengar kami?"

"Ah, tidak…."

"Oke, kalau begitu; _tuhan_ memberitahumu?"

Fiona terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Tidak semua orang… akan percaya pada eksistensi tuhan yang membimbingku ke mari." Ia bilang. "Jadi… kuharap kau tidak lagi bertengkar dengan orang lain karena mereka tidak mempercayai apa yang kukatakan."

Ia mendengar jantungnya berdebar pada telinganya yang tuli pada alasan. "Semua orang berhak memiliki pegangan hidup. Emily tidak berhak mengatakan kalau kepercayaanmu tidaklah nyata karena tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki kepercayaan yang sama denganmu. Lagipula…" ia mendengar tarikan napas. "Bila kepercayaanmu menjadikanmu manusia yang lebih baik dibandingkan mereka yang percaya pada tuhan yang dipercayai oleh berpuluh-puluh bangsa… maka pegangan hidupmu adalah _baik,_ kan?"

_Semua orang tidak percaya._

Ia bukan orang baik—hatinya buruk.

"Maaf, aku… benar-benar tidak bisa merangkai kata—jadi maksudku—"

Ia ingin meraih Patricia untuk menciumnya. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang. Dalam manor ini yang memandangnya sama. Yang menghormatinya sebagai seorang teman. Dari jauh, ratapan hari akhir terdengar lirih seperti siul burung gereja, berganti dengan ombak laut yang mengantarkan kapal untuk berlabuh pada air yang tenang.

"…terima kasih."

Ia kembali mengingat hal kotor yang adalah keinginannya untuk menyentuh Patricia.

"Jangan dipermasalahkan, kau temanku. _Sudah biasa_ kan. Yang itu kecil bila dibandingkan apa yang dapat dan akan aku lakukan untukmu."

_Normal, maksudnya._

Tentu.

Rasa bersyukur dikesampingkan, ia tersenyum pada perempuan itu. Bola mata emasnya bergulir pada almari di sisi lain ruangan, di sebelah pintu masuk dan saklar lampu. "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang masa lalumu."

Tidak ada yang menarik, pada lembaran hidupnya yang itu. "Kurasa… tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan."

Perempuan itu bersenandung rendah, nampak menyetujui pernyataan Fiona, namun suara yang ia hasilkan membeberkan cerita lain. Saat binar emasnya melirik dan tersembunyi di balik pelupuk matanya yang berkedip cepat, Fiona mendengar gemuruh.

"Tidak ada?" Patricia bertanya.

Dan Fiona mengamini, _"Tidak ada."_

Final.

Seratus tahun yang lalu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menghilang dari jejak sejarah; Fiona tak ingin menggoreskan kisahnya kembali pada sejarah yang sekarang. _Tidak relevan._

_Hidupnya yang dulu bukanlah hidupnya yang sekarang_, itulah yang ia ingat, entah di mana ia mendengar kalimat itu. Mungkin hidupnya yang dulu, bersama ibu dan tutornya di perpustakaan raksasa rumah laiknya Alexandria [5]. Hari panas, ataupun hujan, ia tinggal di ruangan itu. Buku demi buku ia lahap seperti makanan penutup—semuanya untuk menjadikannya wanita ideal, serupa dengan apa yang ibunya inginkan dalam diri seorang pengantin.

Semuanya untuk menjadikannya perempuan. Yang menyukai _bukan-perempuan._

Ia masih dapat mencium aroma using buku-buku di ruangan itu; betapa menenangkan aromanya, karena di sana adalah suaka perlindungannya. Jauh dari murka ibunya, dekat dengan penentram jiwanya—sebuah foto di belakang rentetan buku. Dirinya, ayahnya, dan gadis itu. Yang wajahnya telah lama ia lupakan, meskipun bertahun-tahun lamanya, foto itu berada di antara jarinya.

"Fiona?"

**Gadis itu….**

"Maaf, aku melamun."

…_sejak kapan menjadi Patricia?_

"Besok giliran kita."

_**Patricia,**_

"Dengar—"

—_aku mencintaimu._

"Kau tidak berhutang apapun padaku. Jangan… nekat. Demi aku."

_Jangan nekat. Demi (cintamu pada) aku._

"Kau tak berhutang apapun padaku."

(Fiona mendekap tubuhnya, dingin. Suhu udara dalam ruangan mendadak turun. Eli suka bercanda, bila itu terjadi di ruang makan, bahwa roh mereka yang meninggal dalam permainan bergentayangan dalam manor. Tapi Fiona tahu kedinginan yang ia rasakan berasal dari dirinya, dan bukan karena roh. _Ia tak menyukai pembicaraan ini_.)

"Maaf." _aku tak bisa berjanji untuk itu._

Fiona **tak berhutang**. Tapi untuk Patricia—untuk Patricia, ia akan dengan senang hati **memberi.** Apapun. Di telinganya ia mendengar Patricia mengucapkan sesuatu—seperti doa mohon perlindungan. Fiona mendengar doa permohonan pengampunan dosa, dalam menit itu, karena jemarinya yang bertaut dengan Patricia membuatnya kembali berpikir kotor dan mengingat _penghinaan yang ia perbuat atas penciptaan._

Semua karena seorang perempuan. Yang tak seharusnya ia cintai. Yang tak pantas untuk ia cintai. Patricia yang cantik, manis—dan **segala sesuatu** yang bukanlah Fiona.

**("Apa yang kau tunggu?"** tanya-nya, seperti menginterogasi. _Mendesak._ Sebuah dorongan untuk menekan tombol yang sejak lama Fiona segel, agar ia nampak normal, luar-dalam. _Tak ada rahasia yang perlu disembunyikan bila orang-orang tak mengetahui rahasia itu ada.)_

Dari mulutnya, sebuah nama untuk menjawab pertanyaan: _"Patricia."_

"Ya?" perempuan itu balas, sepenuhnya tak menyadari pergumulan kawan bicaranya. Tentang hatinya yang kerap-kali _dibersihkan _hingga rona warnanya yang dahulu kini pudar sepenuhnya. Tentang ibunya yang membenci _orang-orang negro kotor_—membenci Patricia, yang sepenuhnya, selamanya, tak bisa ia kendalikan, jatuh cinta. _Patricia selalu_ (membuat Fiona berharap ia berani mengambil langkah) _kotor_ (untuk meraih tangan itu).

Fiona selalu menyukai kebersihan. Dan bila ia menyukai **Patricia**, tidak mungkin **ia **kotor (kan?), seperti apa yang ibunya gembar-gemborkan sejak ia kecil. _Seperti ingin mencuci otak. _Ibunya itu. Mungkin ada benarnya. Tuhan bilang untuk tidak mengingat lebih jauh tentang ibunya.

Ia memiliki ingatan yang payah. Namun kala Patricia menjawab dengan satu silabel itu seperti sebuah mantra, ia diingatkan pada sebuah pertanyaan yang ia ajukan, kala ia dihampiri oleh tuhan-nya dalam dunia mimpi untuk menyaksikan lahirnya kosmos [6]: "Apakah ibuku orang baik?"

Jawabannya adalah: _tidak semua pertanyaan di dunia ini harus memiliki jawaban._ Seperti itu adalah cara untuk menyampaikan sebuah rahasia besar yang tidak perlu diketahui.

"Maukah kau menungguku hingga besok malam?"

_Ada yang __**harus **__kusampaikan._

"Tidak bisa sekarang?"

Ia menarik napas. Dusta terselip dari kertak giginya, "Aku perlu mempersiapkan diriku untuk ini." Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya.

Patricia melempar pakaiannya kepada Fiona, yang diterima dengan ceroboh; nyaris lepas dari pegangannya yang masih kikuk. "Oke, aku tunggu."

Fiona menghirup pakaian itu, aroma herbal dan kutuk—sinis, namun familiar seperti rumah. Aroma karib bumi pada ruangan (kamar) hijau tempat tanaman obat tumbuh berbaur dengan aroma pakaian itu, dan Fiona terbawa arusnya. Ia mengingat hal-hal yang menyenangkan, seperti euforia, bersama Patricia. Kala pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Ia menggumamkan terima kasih, sebelum mengenakan bajunya—agak besar, agak gerah. Tapi rasa tidak nyaman itu membuatnya mengingat Patricia dan janji yang ia paksa keluar dari mulut perempuan itu.

.

* * *

.

"Patricia…."

Ia mendengarnya; raungan amuk hari akhir di penghujung horizon. Ia mencium belerang dan api yang akan menghanguskan sejarahnya. Ia mengingat air baptisan mengalir masuk pada hidungnya, dan kakinya yang melangkah keluar dari reruntuhan arang dan abu panas yang dahulu ia sebut sebagai rumahnya.

Ia menyaksikan rumahnya terbakar di sisi lain jalan setapak, selagi menunggu orang lain memadamkan apinya. Tak ada yang melintas dalam pikirannya, kala itu. Ia mendengar tuhan dalam kepalanya, membeberkan pengetahuan, sedikit-demi-sedikit. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup menjadikan tim pemadan menyorakinya sebagai anak mukjizat. Ledakannya melempar tubuhnya ke badan air danau, hingga hidupnya selamat. Tapi ia merasa telah mati, hari itu.

Ia menjadi hantu yang bermain dengan fenakistoskop, mengintip kisah kehidupannya yang sudah berlalu dan bergulir. Dari kematian, kembali menuju kematian. Ia mencium asap dan seberapa dekat panasnya dengan telapak kakinya yang terlalu **lelah** berlari dan bersembunyi.

Ketika ia memanggil tuhan-nya, ia dijawab dengan hampa yang senyap dan dingin; tanpa ampun, tanpa ada sedikitpun simpati. Ia kehilangan terlalu banyak darah, dan Patricia tak mampu mendengar jeritannya kala tenggorokannya tak dapat menjerit.

Ada sayup-sayup suara yang memanggil namanya. Namun pikirannya hanya mampu menyuplai kalimat yang sejak kemarin ia ulangi untuk membangun rasa percaya dirinya kala momen yang ditunggu tiba, _malam ini, usai permainan:_ **aku mencintaimu.**

"—na!"

"Jangan konyol! Apa kau tidak sayang pada nyawamu?! Lekas pergi, sekarang!"

"Fio—hei, lepas! Lepaskan aku—FIONA!"

Ah—

"Patri… cia…." Ia mengingat dosanya. Keinginannya. Harapan menjijikkannya, untuk mencintai dan dicintai secara bebas oleh orang yang tak pantas untuknya, tapi ia tak bisa tidak menginginkannya: _Apa kau memaafkanku?_

_Haruskah semua pertanyaan di dunia ini memiliki jawaban?_

….

**Kyrie eleison—**

Mungkin ini kutukan, ketika ia melihat ke bawah dan bertemu dengan darahnya menggenangi tubuhnya yang tersandar lemas pada sebuah pilar batu. Dunia tidak siap untuk keganjilan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah normal. Dan bila rahasianya tidak diucapkan, tidak ada angin yang akan membawa suaranya.

_Ia kembali._

_Samsara_, apapun itu artinya.

Apakah ia salah?

_Mungkin._

Apa ia menyesal?

_Mungkin…._

**Tidak.**

Ia membuka matanya. Menyaksikan Patricia, ahli parfum (aroma euforia, lentik jari yang elegan), dan gadis buta itu berlari menjauhi gedung yang terbakar. Meninggalkannya seorang diri, bersama lukanya yang menjerit, mencemooh—Fiona mendengar gemuruhnya semakin dekat, menghampiri untuk menyelimutinya dalam binasa yang tak mungkin mengenakkan.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki—ah, bukan _**langkah kaki.**_

Kala kesadarannya mulai gagal menemani momen akhirnya, ia bilang pada sang Pemburu, "Apa ada… yang ingin anda sampaikan pada… iblis di bawah… Tuan Hastur? Karena aku—"

_Akan bertemu dengannya, sebentar lagi._ [7]

Pemburu itu tak mengatakan apapun—walau, tak bisa ia jelaskan, Fiona tahu Pemburu itu tak menyukai ketika namanya disebut.

Ia akan pergi ke neraka, setelah ia mati—karena Patricia.

Tapi tidak apa.

Ah.

Ia dapat mendengarnya—gemuruh akhir kehidupannya, dibarengi dengan Pemburu itu, berbisik, tak ada indikasi dengki ataupun sinis: "Waktumu fanamu telah habis. _Ia_ pun, meninggalkanmu."

Hanya… **iba.**

Mungkin itu hanya pengandaiannya.

Entah itu benar atau tidak, Fiona tersenyum, mendengar konfirmasinya—ia tak membenci tuhan yang meninggalkannya di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Ia tak pernah mampu membenci. Mungkin itulah kelemahannya; ketidakmampuannya untuk membenci membuat hatinya jatuh pada orang yang bukan seharusnya.

Fenakistoskop-nya berhenti bergulir pada hari itu—kabut yang tebal, cakar yang tajam, guna-guna untuk memikatnya pada kematian brutal. Patricia memanggil namanya, tubuhnya menjadi tameng. Lautan marabahaya ia tempuh—_demi Fiona._ Dan ia bilang, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan _siapapun._ Nyawa manusia terlalu berharga untuk dibiarkan mati seperti binatang, begitu saja."

_Tapi bukankah manusia adalah binatang yang sesungguhnya?_

"Ah, kau mungkin ada benarnya. Kau terlihat pintar. Lebih pintar dariku pastinya, _orang-orang seperti kalian_. Kalau begitu… aku adalah pecinta binatang."

Fiona menahan senyumannya, tawa kecil jadi kekehan dan rintihan, karena yang ia rasakan saat itu adalah sakit, _sakit, __**sakit**_—

"Hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk mati seperti itu. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

….

"Tuan… Hastur…?" ia memanggil. Jawabannya adalah gerutu pelan. "Maaf, tapi—aku… apa menurut anda… takdir _seperti ini_… **hukuman** untuk orang sepertiku?"

Bila tuhan pun meninggalkannya—bukankah itu berarti ia **menjijikkan**? Ketika api semakin ganas melingkarinya, Pemburu itu hanya bergeming—tak membuat suara apapun. Karena mungkin, tak ada yang perlu dikatakan. Mungkin Ia tahu, Fion tahu jawabannya. Mungkin ia tidak peduli. Mungkin tidak ada artinya, kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya, saat ini, menghantarkannya tepat ke depan gerbang kematian. Mungkin—

"Hanya karena perempuan?" Fiona mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. "Asumsimu, kau mati seperti _binatang _karena kau menyukai perempuan? Jangan bodoh."

Ah.

Fiona menghela napas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Api neraka melingkarinya, namun rasanya seperti dekapan kawan lama yang mengantarnya menuju air yang melindunginya. Namun tak ada air yang akan membaptisnya lagi menuju kehidupan yang telah diperbaharui, kali ini. Tuan Pemburu telah pergi meninggalkannya—ia masih bisa bernapas. Kunci portal perak yang tak lagi memiliki kekuatan magis ia letakkan pada dadanya.

"Patricia…."

_Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu._

Tangannya gemetar gugup, sejak semula. Berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi, usai kata **itu** ia lontarkan dari mulutnya. Pintu dibanting, mungkin. Patricia menjerit pada wajahnya, atau langsung memukulnya. Atau meninggalkannya (_ia benar ditinggalkan_, otaknya meyuplai, namun dalam skenario yang berbeda.)

Ia… ia memiliki _keinginan tidak suci yang amat besar_ untuk meraih tangan Patricia—mengingat lagi, ia tak pernah bergandengan tangan dengannya.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Banyak hal _kotor_ yang ia pikirkan, semuanya melibatkan Patricia—tak pernah terwujud, barang satupun. Menggandeng tangannya, menata rambutnya. Mengecup dahinya—dan menatap panjang bola mata itu, menghapalkan kelap-kelip yang terjadi, yang jauh lebih memesona dibandingkan lautan air asin di kampung halamannya. Fiona juga ingin mendekapnya erat seperti hidupnya bergantung pada perempuan itu.

Bila ia memiliki **kesempatan** lagi, mungkin….

Tapi hidup—beginilah.

Beginilah hidup….

…tak bisa kembali….

Yang telah terjadi, **jadilah.**

…_que sera, sera._

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan menyaksikan segala eksistensi yang ia ketahui runtuh di balik pelupuk matanya.

Oh,

apakah Tuhan telah bangun? [8]

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

[1]: _"mea culpa, confiteor deo omnipotenti"_ bagian misa ritus roma, **confiteor. **urutannya emang ga sama kayak teksnya, karena patricia ga familiar kalau apa yang dia ucapin itu doa pernyataan tobat orang katolik (karena dua kalimat itu juga sering digunain umum secara terpisah). artinya, kurang-lebih: "_through my fault, i confess to almighty god."_

[2]: ini tentang burung australian firehawks (black kite), yang katanya kalo nemu api, bakal disimpen dan dipake buat berburu (ya caranya bakar semak2 biar binatang kecil yang sembunyi keluar dari persembunyiannya)

[3]: MAAAAAP KALO BINGUNG ini grgr kata heart = hati, tapi ngomongin organ, heart = jantung. gw gamau mindahin kalimatnya karena dalam kalimat itu, gw awalnya pake jantung. tapi ngikutin konteks kalimat sebelumnya, "hati" lebih sreg, jadi ya ;;;

[4]: _dementia praecox:_ sebutan untuk skizofrenia sebelum tahun 1900-an.

[5]: perpustakaan alexandria, ga sengaja kebakar karena julius caesar (iya, ga sengaja—dia pengen ngebakar kapal sendiri buat motong jalur komunikasi, trus apinya nyebar).

[6]: salah satu dewa (?) di mitos cthulhu, azathoth; seluruh alam semesta diciptakan karena ia bermimpi. dan, dia bokapnya yog-sothoth (ada yang ga suka sama pohon keluarganya, ada yang suka), dewa yang diikutin fiona.

[7]: gw baru selesai nonton ep barunya bun (_old city jail_), meh, gw suka quotenya. itu last word-nya lavinia fisher; pembunuh berantai pertama amerika.

[8]: lagi, ini tentang azathoth—karena menurut mitosnya, kalau dia bangun, seluruh alam semesta berakhir.

**bonus:** kalimat _que sera, sera_ dipopulerkan tahun 1957—tapi karena timelinenya acak-acakan, jadi ya (man i write for free on the internet give me a break ples stop bulli me ;-;). dan tentang kyrie eleison yang mendadak nongol dan bukan sejak awal—bayangin tuhan yang dipercaya tiba-tiba ngilang; fiona langsung berdoa ke tuhan lain yang familiar dengan harapan mungkin didengar. eekk susah jelasinnya.

.

* * *

**note:** maap pendek guys aku sibuk. tentang ada-ato-ngga-nya tuhan (yog-sothoth) yang fiona percaya, silakan pikir sendiri—tapi satu jawaban lebih bener dari yang lain. apa en-chan suka juga ama doi? fantasikan sendiri, aku capek nulis ini, hati dan pikiran, fantasiku sih yes, tapi selama proses, mungkin patpat ngira mereka cuma temen. maaf kalo kesannya buru-buru, emang buru-buru soalnya heehe. kayaknya ini fic pertama gw yang mana main romance-nya ga jadi, jadi uh. hello? kritik-saran?

—Selasa, 29 Oktober 2019, 09:07 AM (laptop baru!)


End file.
